


Maid of Mind

by Ready2yell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready2yell/pseuds/Ready2yell
Summary: The world is at peace. The trolls have ended up on Human Earth. When Sollux and Eridan bear twin grubs and Kanaya, Eridan's kismisis, destroys her own relationship with Rose Lalonde, what will the future bring the two grubs that everyone has known to love?





	1. Chapter 1

Be the mysterious watcher.===> A creator watches the new peaceful world from afar. They had created this world for peace between the winners of sburb. But are there really any winners in a game that was created to destroy? The Page of Doom and the Prince of Hope had gotten together. From the Captor's genes, there are two eggs. The eggs were abnormally large due to the eggs being filled with liquid for the twin-genetic seadweller grubs to develop in, so everyone was expecting a mess. But you have created a mess nobody expected.

For the mind realm needs protecting. One of these grubs shall be the Page of Mind, of whom will have messed-up psiioniics and be unable to use its powers. The powers will have been with the psiioniics, to be controlled later by their father.

The other, however, shall be the maid of mind.They will be able to control and protect both the memories of anyone they know or know of and shall be a protector of the dream bubbles. What we call the Mind Realm is a private area of one's mind and powers that only few can enter within themselves. It could take years of practice for one to physically enter the dream realm. And even more, practice for one to take others into their realm safely. 

After a certain amount of practice, the maid of mind would be able to show the memories of one to the one they belong to, or even another.

To safely understand this, you will be given an example. Let us say the Captor felt unloved by the Ampora (Which should never happen, for their love is stronger than the force that held them within the game) The maid would want to restore his trust in the Ampora should their relationship falter. She would browse upon one's memories to find one that may convince the Captor of the Ampora's trustworthiness. If it should be one of the Ampora's, she would take the Captor within her memory realm and pull the memory out to show him. They could walk about the memory, pause it, play it, and close it at any time. Like an application on your foolish husktop. She is able to do this with anyone, and any memory she chooses.

Though there are falters in her powers and consequences. She knows how other minds work, though her own think-pan is jumbled up with thoughts, ideas, and emotions. 

_The Maid Of Mind cant even get her own mind to function._

_Yet she is still expected to save the others._

 

 

 


	2. Assistance Required

There he lay, a royal highblood, on a bed of blankets. He is panting tiredly as his husband Sollux gently shushes him and Kanaya and Rose clean him up. Today he became a mother.

"Eriidan, re2t. We'll take care of the gru2 and wake you iif they hatch." Sollux tried to coax his lover to sleep, but he whined, looking up at Sol. "What?" He had to question it. He looked at Rose who was setting the yellow egg with purple designs in its basket. She smiled and gave the egg which she was holding, purple with yellow designs at the bottom, to its mother, of whom began to purr. The new mother fell asleep.

Kanaya's face was blank as she finished cleaning up the mess left behind. Rose could see the anger left in her eyes. Why had she helped her kismesis? The one who she hated with a passion? She  _actually almost murdered him 6 times in this world._

_why had she helped in this situation?_

 

_\--_

Hey. You there. Yes, you. Be the mysterious dream traveler.===>

Oh. Yes, you are the beautiful girl with dual lightning horns. You are surfing the dreams in search of the troll you hate the  _most._ You are 19 sweeps old, and you need to change your future if you want to be  _alive_ in it. So, using the Knight of Time's power mixed with your own, you surf to the dreams of Kanaya Maryam in the past. 

You find what you are looking for. 

She's in Prospit. You take her into your bubbles, and she looked around confusedly, Small little orbs of her current past memories float around like tiny little lanterns against the pitch black background. You stand 7'2 against her. 

"Hello, Maryam." 

"Who Are You? What's Going On?"

"I need to fix the past, hun. Tomarroww, Ampora will be giving birth. I havve seen twwo outcomes. If you do not assist-"  
"In Which I Won't."  
"Let me finish you fucking cotton swab."

The jadeblood growled but let the mysterious girl continue. 

"If you do not assist, the grubs will be stillborn. The neww protectors of the dreambubbles and the memories within them. Both dead. ceause of  _you_." This scared the jadeblood more than she would like. 

"And WHat If I DO Help?" 

"Thet wwill both live and everyone wwill not go mentally dead." 

The jadeblood deadpan stared at her. And the Violetblooded girl stared back.

"Just Who The Fuck Do You Think You Are?"

"My name is Zunvia Captor-Ampora, Maid of Mind." And with that, Kanaya was back in prospit. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a while before everything settled into a peaceful silence. Kanaya was sleeping on the couch after getting into a fight with Rose.

Kanaya heard a thud and decided to peek in to make sure everything was alright. 

Sollux had slid to the floor holding the yellow egg, next to his lover who was holding the other purple egg.  

Sollux looked at her.

"Need 2omethiing?"

"Just Making Sure You Are Alright."

"Anythiing el2e?"

Kanaya was quiet for a minute before silently requesting, for she had nightmares.

"Could You Give Me The Pleasure Of Knowing Their Names, Sollux?"

Sollux stopped for a second, looking the jadeblood up and down. She seemed stressed.

"The Goldblood ii2 Fotlyl"

Kanaya nodded and waited for the next one. Sollux seemed reluctant to say.

"And the Violetblood ii2 Zunviia."

Kanaya deadpanned.

_"Just Who The Fuck Do You Think You Are?"_

_"My name is Zunvia Captor-Ampora, Maid of Mind."_

"Kanaya... Kanaya! Are you okay?"  
  


"Yes, Sollux. I'm  _Fine"_

And with that, the Jadeblood took her leave. Not only leaving the room, but leaving the hive without a trace.

And nobody saw her for an entire sweep.


	4. Stolen Away

It has been a few sweeps, and the twins are now bustling wrigglers. Eridan walks through the town with his family, Zunvia being held by himself, and Fotlyl on Sollux's shoulder.

Be Eridan -------->

Its a peaceful day in the square as you walk through it, everything is beautiful. Your looking at your beautiful daughter. Shes giggling happily, until she looks up and begins to screech. You begin to try and calm her but your attention is drawn away by Sollux.

"Look up, Eridan"

You do as your husband instructed and look up, where you see a huge ship taking over the sky and blocking the sun. People are changing into their godteir's and Sollux hands you the kids.

"Wwhat're you doing?" You ask worriedly. "2oneone ha2 to watch the grub2. I'm fighting."  
  


Sollux leaves your side. You watch lasers begin to paralyze people until only Sol is left. Standing confusedly, he looks around. Until an imperial drone from Alternia descends and grips him. He begins screaming, looking down at you and screaming for someone, anyone to help him. But, alas, you are paralyzed. You cannot help him. You begin to scream as loud as you can, begging the drone of the damned to bring back your husband. 

You are not listened to. Sollux Captor is taken. 

Your grubs screech, and as soon as the imperial drone enters the ship, it leaves. And everyone is released from paralyzation.

You hold your screeching grubs in your hands as whats happened settles in. Your husband, Sollux Captor, has been stolen away once more.

By the Condesce, to be her battery.

You are left to raise your two bustling Psiioniic-using grubs alone, but worst of all...

You may never see your husband again. 


End file.
